


¿Está enamorado de ti?

by Cataclismico



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, High School, M/M, love quiz, quiz
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:41:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22087333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cataclismico/pseuds/Cataclismico
Summary: "—Esto es estúpido— gruñó Iwaizumi, rodando los ojos.—¿Acaso tienen miedo de un test de revista adolescente?— ante la nueva intervención de Matsukawa, Iwaizumi entrecerró los ojos. Nada bueno salía cuando sus amigos se aliaban (fuera de la cancha, eso es).— ¿Y por qué él y no yo? — preguntó Oikawa, receloso.Tanto Matsukawa como Hanamaki lo miraron con expresión plana.— No confío en nada de lo que sale de tu boca — le explicó Hanamaki como asentando lo obvio.La boca de Oikawa se abrió en una “o” muda e indignada.—Iwa-chan, responde el estúpido test— le ordenó, más que pidió, al tiempo que se cruzaba de brazos con firmeza."O Iwaizumi responde un test y Oikawa saca sus conclusiones.
Relationships: Hanamaki Takahiro & Iwaizumi Hajime & Matsukawa Issei & Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime & Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	¿Está enamorado de ti?

**Author's Note:**

> Yay otro trabajo re-publicado!

—Iwaizumi— Hanamaki lo llamó sin levantar la vista de su celular —¿Crees que conoces bien a Oikawa?

Iwaizumi, Oikawa y Matsukawa lo miraron con idénticas expresiones confusas. Estaban almorzando los cuatro juntos en el patio, como tenían por costumbre hacer.

—¿Qué…?— el interpelado dejó la pregunta abierta, esperando mayor explicación.

—¿Crees que lo conoces bien? ¿O un poco, o nada?— Hanamaki lo miró con seriedad.

Iwaizumi miró de reojo a Oikawa un instante.

—… Creo que lo conozco bastante— respondió finalmente, concentrándose en su almuerzo —Aunque creo que nunca terminas de conocer a las personas, así que-

—¿Se divierten cuando están juntos? — lo interrumpió Hanamaki —¿Oikawa y tú?

—… Sí…— respondió en tono interrogante el moreno, mirando con desconfianza a su compañero de equipo.

—Makki, ¿Por qué estás preguntando estas cosas? — intervino Oikawa, con una sonrisa expectante y alerta.

—Ah, es sólo que me encontré un test que se llama ¿Está enamorado de ti? y pensé que sería bueno aplicárselo a Iwaizumi. Porque, bueno —le hizo un gesto con la mano que   
sostenía el celular, señalándolos.

Tanto Oikawa como Iwaizumi soltaron una risa-bufido.

—No estoy enamorado de Iwa-chan— dijo Oikawa, sorbiendo de su caja de jugo.

—Entonces no importa que Iwaizumi lo responda— Matsukawa se encogió de hombros, hablando a través de su comida a medio masticar —Debería salir que no estás enamorado de él.

—Esto es estúpido— gruñó Iwaizumi, rodando los ojos.

—¿Acaso tienen miedo de un test de revista adolescente?— ante la nueva intervención de Matsukawa, Iwaizumi entrecerró los ojos. Nada bueno salía cuando sus amigos se aliaban (fuera de la cancha, eso es).

— ¿Y por qué él y no yo? — preguntó Oikawa, receloso.

Tanto Matsukawa como Hanamaki lo miraron con expresión plana.

— No confío en nada de lo que sale de tu boca — le explicó Hanamaki como asentando lo obvio.

La boca de Oikawa se abrió en una “o” muda e indignada.

—Iwa-chan, responde el estúpido test— le ordenó, más que pidió, al tiempo que se cruzaba de brazos con firmeza.

—Ok— cedió Iwaizumi, mirando el cielo con resignación.

Hanamaki y Matsukawa lanzaron una exclamación de triunfo y chocaron las palmas. 

—Así que, continuemos… ¿Te invita a las salidas con sus amigos? 

—Soy su único amigo— respondió Iwaizumi en tono plano, ganándose una exclamación de protesta por parte de Oikawa, y risas de Matsukawa y Hanamaki, quienes asintieron dándole la razón. 

—¡Iwa-chan no es mi único amigo! — exclamó indignado el capitán.

—En este plano imaginario en que no eres su único amigo, ¿eres amigo de sus amigos, Iwaizumi?— le preguntó Hanamaki, ignorando a Oikawa.

—Ninguno de ustedes son mis amigos— murmuró Oikawa, frunciendo los labios.

Iwaizumi resopló por la nariz, algo divertido.

—Sí, con algunos. Nos llevamos bien— respondió cortamente.

—Cuando no están juntos, ¿mantiene contacto regular?

—No realmente— dijo Iwaizumi tras reflexionar unos instantes —¿Qué? — preguntó ante las expresiones de incredulidad de sus compañeros.

—¿Quieren que creamos que no se hablan o mandan mensajes todo el día?— les preguntó Matsukawa.

—No lo hacemos— Iwaizumi se encogió de hombros.

—Sí, nos vemos casi todos los días acá en el colegio— coincidió Oikawa —Aunque a veces chateamos durante las clases.

—Ah, sí— Iwaizumi lo miró con algo de sorpresa —También a veces en las noches. Un poco.

—Y nos vemos los fines de semana— agregó el capitán, moviendo el dedo índice —Aunque no todos los fines de semana.

—Sí, no todos— satisfecho, Iwaizumi volvió a concentrarse en sus otros compañeros, quienes los miraban con idénticas cejas levantadas. Finalmente, Hanamaki retomó las peguntas. 

—¿Te escucha cuando hablas con él?

—Por supuesto— respondió Oikawa, a la vez que Iwaizumi soltaba un “hum”, pensativo.

—Depende— dijo haciendo un gesto vago con la cabeza. 

—¡Iwa-chan! Yo siempre te escucho— le dijo de manera indignada.

—No siempre— Iwaiumi lo miró con una expresión conocedora.

—¿Te dice piropos normalmente?— continuó Hanamaki, ignorando las protestas de Oikawa.

—No.

—Yo creo que cada vez que Oikawa te dice algo para molestarte, en realidad es un piropo— comentó Matsukawa, divertido.

—Sí, como cuando le dices que no porque muestre los brazos las chicas lo mirarán y cosas así.

—Bueno, pero yo digo que no, y esa debería ser la respuesta que vale— Iwaizumi se cruzó de brazos y Hanamaki le hizo un gesto aplacador, pero sin comprometerse. De todas formas, era él quien seleccionaba la alternativa.

—¿Te toca con frecuencia?

—Ugh, sí, pero-

—¿Te demuestra constantemente que te quiere y que se preocupa por ti?

—Sí— Iwaizumi jamás pondría en duda aquello.

—¿Confía en tí?

—Sí— afirmó Iwaizumi rotundamente. Oikawa se enderezó con orgullo, esbozando una sonrisa petulante.

—¿Se sonroja si le haces un cumplido?

Iwaizumi se enfocó en recordar la última vez que le había hecho un cumplido a Oikawa y si éste efectivamente se había sonrojado. Estaba pensando que quizá debía hacerlo más seguido, cuando el castaño a su lado lo interrumpió.

—Oh— Oikawa tenía la vista fija en un punto lejano —Oooh. Estoy enamorado de Iwa-chan.

Los tres amigos se quedaron en silencio, esperando el giro que transformara en una broma las palabras del capitán.

—Y tú estás enamorado de mí— afirmó Oikawa, enfocándose en Iwaizumi.

Éste frunció el ceño profundamente. Por supuesto que Oikawa había hecho el test en su mente.

—Ok...— ladeó la cabeza y miró críticamente a su amigo, de abajo hacia arriba, para luego asentir lentamente un par de veces —Tiene sentido.

—Por supuesto que tiene sentido que estés enamorado de mí— la respuesta engreída de Oikawa se perdió en la sonrisa grande y feliz que se extendió por su cara.

—No te creas tanto— Iwaizumi le dio un codazo en las costillas, mientras Oikawa soltaba una risita.

—Esperen un poco— Hanamaki salió de su estupor —¿Qué está pasando? Están bromeando, ¿cierto?

Oikawa alzó una ceja y miró a Iwaizumi.

—No— le respondió de manera simple, pero con toda la intensidad que lo hacía un buen capitán.

—Pero el test todavía no termina— rezongó Hanamaki, agitando su celular.

Matsukawa, que los había estado mirando con atención máxima, hizo un gesto disipador con la mano.

—Además, es un pésimo test. Según estas preguntas, Hanamaki y yo estaríamos enamorados. Cualquier pareja de amigos estarían enamorados. Es bastante tonto.

—¿Por qué están tan empeñados en anular nuestros sentimientos?— Oikawa los miró frunciendo el ceño y sacudiendo la cabeza —Esperaba más de ustedes, Matsun, Makki— canturreó con su típico tono.

Hanamaki soltó una risita nerviosa y miró a Iwaizumi, buscando una salida. Él sólo tomó sus palillos y volvió a comer.

—No es como que el test sea bueno, sólo que Oikawa fue analizando las preguntas también— explicó.

—Brillante, como siempre— Oikawa se pasó los dedos por el cabello, haciendo que se reflejara la luz.

Iwaizumi rió por lo bajo ante las expresiones aturdidas de sus dos compañeros. Parecían aun estar esperando que les dijeran que todo era broma.

—Entonces qué, ¿van a empezar a salir y tener citas y ser novios?— les preguntó Hanamaki.

—¡Makki! No podemos llegar y ser novios ahora. Tenemos que conocernos mejor— exclamó Oikawa con expresión ofendida, que rápidamente se transformó en divertida cuando   
Iwaizumi soltó una carcajada ante su intento de broma —Pero como hoy es lunes y no tenemos práctica, Iwa-chan, te llevaré a la mejor cita que vas a tener en toda tu vida.

—Eso no es muy auspicioso para nuestra relación, sabes—le comentó aun con risa en los ojos.

—Estoy tratando de ser romántico, ¿ok? ¿Iwa-chan? No arruines el momento.

—Bueno, bueno. Lo espero con ansias— Iwaizumi esbozó una sonrisa amplia, chocándole el hombro con el suyo.

Oikawa le guiñó un ojo y tomó también sus palillos. Tras unos instantes, Matsukawa y Hanamaki se encogieron de hombros y lo imitaron. Al fin y al cabo, que Oikawa e Iwaizumi estuvieran enamorados uno del otro, tenía sentido.

**Author's Note:**

> Feliz de leer cualquier comentario, besos!


End file.
